starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nightsisters (Episode)
Nightsisters is de 12de episode van de Clone Wars Serie en de eerste aflevering van de Opress-trilogie. Newsreel Galactic showdown! In a fierce battle for survival, the Republic and Separatist armies have clashed in the distant Sullust system. Count Dooku's most cunning assassin, ASAJJ VENTRESS, leads the vicious attack.... Synopsis Asajj Ventress leidt een aanval op de Republic in het Sullust System. Ventress confronteert Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker terwijl de Resolute van Admiral Wullf Yularen het zwaar te verduren krijgt en wordt vernietigd. Yularen kan ontsnappen, maar Ventress dringt Obi-Wan in het nauw. Kenobi landt in de hangar van een ''Providence''-class Carrier/Destroyer. Anakin komt op tijd tussenbeide om Obi-Wan te redden. Ondertussen heeft Dooku op Serenno de opdracht van Darth Sidious gekregen om Ventress te elimineren. Sidious heeft gemerkt dat Ventress machtig is geworden en vreest dat Dooku met Ventress' hulp hem wil opzij schuiven. Met tegenzin gehoorzaamt Dooku aan zijn meester. Wanneer Ventress geklemd zit in haar ''Ginivex''-class Starfighter roept ze Dooku om hulp, maar hij zegt dat de versterkingen zijn teruggetrokken en dat ze hem heeft gefaald voor de laatste maal. Dooku geeft het bevel aan TJ-912 om het schip waar Ventress zich bevindt, op te blazen. In het duel kan Ventress een tijdland standhouden ondanks haar verwondingen. Ze houdt Obi-Wan en Anakin met een Force Choke gevangen totdat het schip kraakt onder de salvo's van TJ-912. De Jedi kunnen ontkomen en beslissen om het schip te verlaten. In een laatste inspanning kan Ventress in haar schip kruipen dat wordt weg gekatapulteerd door de schok van de explosie. Ratch, een Twi'lek piraat vindt Ventress en haar schip met de Raider. Ventress vraagt om haar naar Dathomir te brengen en neemt het heft in eigen handen door Ratch en zijn crew te doden. Op Dathomir wordt de gewonde Ventress omsingeld door Nightsisters. Het is echter Mother Talzin die haar onderdanen geruststelt dat Ventress één van hen is. 250px|thumb|Ventress op Dathomir Ventress wordt naar het dorp gebracht en door het Water of Life worden haar herinneringen bovengehaald. Zo werd Ventress als peuter weggehaald bij haar moeder door de Siniteen misdadiger Hal'Sted. Nadat Hal'Sted werd vermoord op Rattatak werd Ventress ontdekt odor de Jedi Ky Narec die haar trainde als Jedi. Nadat Narec ook werd vermoord door piraten werd Ventress een ongeleid projectiel, aangetrokken tot de Dark Side. Talzin belooft Ventress haar wraak op Dooku en stuurt Karis en Naa'leth mee op missie naar Serenno. Gewapend met Lightsabers, zodat Dooku denkt dat Jedi hem aanvallen, en gehuld in een soort schaduwachtige vermomming, reizen de drie zusters naar Serenno met de Raider. Ze bedwelmen Dooku met een gifpijl, maar zelfs dan kan Dooku zich verweren tegen de quasi onzichtbare aanvallers. Wanneer Dooku toch blijkt te verzwakken, verzamelt hij al zijn krachten en gooit hij de Nightsisters naar buiten met Force Lightning. Teleurgesteld arriveren de drie zusters op Dathomir. Mother Talzin ziet eerder een buitenkans en contacteert Dooku met een voorstel om een mannelijke leerling van op Dathomir te nemen aangezien hij de vrouwelijke niet de baas kon. Dooku is geïnteresseerd in het voorstel… Inhoud 250px|thumb|Dooku wordt verdoofd Nieuw *Mother Talzin *Karis *Naa'leth *Talia *Ratch *TJ-912 *Hal'Sted *Water of Life *''Raider'' *Trident Group 1 *Trident Group 2 Bekend Personages *Ky Narec - Debuut *Asajj Ventress *Count Dooku *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *R2-D2 Schepen *Tri-Fighter Droid - Debuut *''Ginivex''-class Starfighter Planeten *Dathomir *Serenno Cast *Nika Futterman as Ventress *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Pirate #1 *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *Dee Bradley Baker as clone troopers and Ratch *Barbara Goodson as Mother Talzin *Corey Burton as Count Dooku and Ky Narec *Cara Pifko as TJ-912 and Naa'leth *Tom Kane as narrator and Yularen *Ian Abercrombie as Darth Sidious and Pirate #2 *Catherine Taber as Karis *Matthew Wood as battle droids Bron *Nightsisters op SW.com category:Televisie